


Quality Time

by spockandawe



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Art, Fluff, Gift Work, Multi, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 12:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5127626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spockandawe/pseuds/spockandawe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It isn't so easy to preen bird wings when they're attached to a pretty human body, so it's lucky that you've got two people around who are more than happy to help you out with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quality Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stripe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stripe/gifts).



> I loved all of your prompts, but I didn't have time to draw every single thing, so I mashed up two of my favorites for this picture. I hope you like it!
> 
> [Tumblr](http://spockandawe.tumblr.com/post/132847985726/davejave-gift-swap-piece-number-one-i-had-a-lot)

 


End file.
